Falling For You
by Kickin'.It.With.You.xD
Summary: There's this song that has been stuck in my head for days and I decided to write a songfic about it! Kim gets an annoying call from Grace, but who knew one of her magazine talks could actually help Kim? How does this help her get to Jack? Find out! Just a cute one-shot. Total Kick! Read and Review! I was known as cupcakes988, but now I am XxX.Leo.Howard.Is.HOT.XxX.


Kim's P.O.V

_Buzz!_ I hear my phone ring. It's Grace.

"Hey Kimmy girl!," the brunette cheerfully says.

"Hey Grace.," I wearily say. "No offense, but why are you calling?"

"Well, I was just wondering how things with you and Jack are?"

I groan. _Why does she always ask that when she calls? _

"Grace, we are just friends and nothing more."

"I was going to give you advice but, since you guys are just friends I guess…," she slowly said being cut off by my desperateness.

"Fine! What is it? What's your advice?," I said annoyed.

"I just read in a magazine that if you don't want to tell a guy you have feelings for him, sing it to him! That's when I thought of you! You should write a song for Jack!," she exclaimed.

I was shocked, but I am great at writing.

"I'll think about it.," I finally replied.

There was a loud squeal then she said her 'Goodbye' and hung up.

_What should I write about?_

I grabbed my guitar and started strumming it.

Then, I started playing a tune and writing lyrics.

**1 Hour Later**

"Okay Kim, you got this.," I told myself.

I rang the doorbell and Jack appeared.

"Oh my gosh! Kim! It's pouring out here! Come inside!," Jack panicked.

When I came inside Jack led me to his room.

"Kim? Is that a guitar case?," he asked.

I nodded my head and he grinned.

"I play guitar too!," he excitedly said.

"Jack, do you know why I came here?," I questioned.

"To hang out?," he uncertainly said.

"Well, I kinda came over to..," I tried to explain but Jack cut me off.

"Came over to do a guitar duet?"

"I CAME OVER TO SING YOU A SONG YOU DIM WIT!," I hollered.

Thank goodness his parents or siblings aren't here.

"Are you still going to sing me it?"

"If you want…"

"Sing it Kim! I've never heard you sing before.," he pleaded.

I looked into his chocolatey brown eyes and couldn't say no.

I pulled out my guitar and started strumming it then I started singing.

**(A/N: This song is called Falling For You by Colbie Calliat. This song belongs to her!)**

_I don't know but..._

_I think I maybe _

_fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should _

_keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_know you better_

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding _

_what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm falling for you_

_I'm falling for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_and we start to dance_

_All around us _

_I see nobody _

_Here in silence_

_It's just _

_you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding_

_what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooh, I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_Emotions keep spinning out_

_I've been spending all my time_

_just thinking about ya_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I dont know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_Ooohhh_

_Ooh no no_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

He just sat there shocked.

I wouldn't blame him, I would be surprised too if I were him.

Then, Jack kissed me.

_**ME!**_

Not Donna Tobin, Kathy Davis, or Lorie! Me!

Of course I kissed back, and I was so happy.

When we pulled apart our noses and foreheads touched.

"Kim, I want you to know you to know that I feel the same way."

I smiled and he said, "But, do need to know me better? I am your best friend. The awesomest one anyways…."

"I was just joking.," I said.

"OUCH!," he shrieked.

"Next time, don't be so arrogant.," I continued.

After a moment of silence I finally asked what I was dying to know.

"What does this mean for us?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just kissed and now I want to know where we stand!," I yelled.

"Calm down Kim. What do you want us to be?"

There was a long strange silence.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?," he asked.

I smiled and gave him a huge hug.

**At the Dojo During Practice**

"I forgot about telling the guys that we're together.," I whispered in Jack's ear.

"Don't worry. Let's tell them. I'm sure they will be cool about it.," he whispered back.

We walked to the front of the dojo is and I cleared my throat.

"Guys, Kim and I are together now.," Jack explained.

They all cheered and handed each other money.

"What's the money about?," we both asked.

"We all betted on you guys getting together. KICK FOREVER! WHOOO!," Jerry happily cheered.

All five of us laughed and went to go to Falafel Phil's to celebrate.

There is only one person I can thank.

Even though I was annoyed when she called, I want to thank Grace.

Finally her magazine nonsense helped me!

Today was totally the best day ever.

**So, how did you guys like it? That song has been stuck in my head for days and I decided that I totally need to write a song about it! Read and review! Cupcake out!**


End file.
